magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathwatch conversion to DH2
This site is an attempt to refresh Deathwatch RPG system to standards set by Dark Heresy second edition. General Rules Changes * Solo Mode '''and Squad Mode', along with special abilities dedicated to them, no longer exist. Special Abilities granted to a character based on his Chapter of origin are ment to mitigate this gap. * Special gameplay uses for '''Demeanors' no longer exist. If you still want to use Demeanors consider them just role play guidelines. *Exp. Ranks no longer exist. They are replaced by Aptitude system, using Dark Heresy 2ed Creating a Space Marine 1. Angels of Death All Space Marines begin with fallowing: Skills: Athletics, Awareness, Common Lore (War), Dodge, Forbidden Lore (Adeptus Astartes, Linguistics (Low Gothic), Navigate (Surface), Operate (Surface), Parry. Talents: '''Hardy, Ambidextrous, Bulging Biceps, Astartes Weapon Training, Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight), Nerves of Steel, Quick Draw, Resistance (Cold, Heat, Poisons), Unarmed Warrior. '''Traits: '''Amphibious, Unnatural Strength (+4), Unnatural Toughness (+4). '''Equipment: Astartes power armour, Astartes bolt pistol, 3 Astartes frag grenades, 3 Astartes krak grenades, Astartes combat knife, repair cement, one Chapter Trapping. Wounds: 18+1d5 Fate Points: Roll 1d10 Space Marines begin play with 1000 experience to spent. In addition Space marines gain abilities from rest of their special organs. 2. Generating Characteristics All characters characteristics are determined by rolling 2d10+30 that are later modified when choosing their chapter of origin. Alternatively to rolling player may spent 100 points 3. Chose Space Marine Chapter List of Space Marine Chapters and their bonuses 4. Chose Specialty -Apothecary: Aptitudes: '''Intelligence, Knowledge, Social, Fieldcraft, +One of players choice '''Starting Skills: Medicae (Trained) Abilities: * Guardian of Purity: Space Marine in a Kill-team that includes the Apothecary reduces all Corruption Points he suffers by 2 (to a minimum of 1), as long as the Apothecary has access to his narthecium. * Prime Helix: Restore an additional d5 wounds when giving First-Aid to Legionaries using the narthecium. Standard Issue Equipment: Astartes bolter with fire selector, reductor and narthecium -Assault Marine: Aptitudes: Offence, Strength, Agility, Weapon Skill, +One of players choice Starting Skills: Operate (Aeronautica) Starting Talents: Swift Attack Abilities: * Death from Above: On a Challenging (+0) Operate (Aeronautica) test, add 20m to the range of the jump pack. Making a Charge using this ability adds Marin's AG bonus to damage of first hit. In addition if this ability was used to charge a Horde, that horde suffers 1 magnitude damage in addition to any other damage. Standard Issue Equipment: '''Astartes chainsword, Astartes jump pack. -Devastator Marine: '''Aptitudes: Perception, Defense, Willpower, Ballistic Skill, +One of players choice Starting Talents: Mighty Shot Abilities: * Immovable Object: While in cover, Devastator Marine gains the Sturdy Trait and +10 to BS tests to fire Heavy weapons. Standard Issue Equipment: '''Astartes heavy bolter with backpack ammo supply -Librarian: '''Aptitudes: Knowledge, Perception, Defense, Psyker, Willpower, +One of players choice Starting Skills: Psyniscience (Trained) Abilities: *Battle-Psyker: The Librarian begins the game with a Psy Rating of 3 and access to three Psychic Techniques. Choose three from the following list: Inspire; Augury; Reading; Avenger; Iron Arm; Short Range Telepathy; Smite from pages 190-195 in DW Core Standard Issue Equipment: '''Astartes bolter with fire selector, force weapon. -Tactical Marine: '''Aptitudes: Finesse, Perception, Leadership, Fellowship, +One of players choice Starting Skills: Command (Trained) Abilities: ''' * Bolter Mastery: The Tactical Marine gains a +10 bonus to all Ballistic Skill Tests and +2 to Damage when firing a Bolt weapon. '''Standard Issue Equipment: '''Astartes bolter with fire selector, one clip of Special Issue ammunition (not exceeding 25 Requisition per clip) per mission. Note that you must still meet the Renown requirement for this ammunition. -Techmarine: '''Aptitudes: ' '''Intelligence, Knowledge, Tech, Finesse, +One of players choice '''Starting' Skills: Tech-Use (Trained), Language (Techna-Lingua), Mechadendrite Use (Combat and Utility), Peer (Adeptus Mechanicus) Starting Traits: Mechanicus Implants Standard Issue Equipment: '''Astartes bolter with fire selector, Astartes servo-arm (as a part of his power armour), and one other Common craftsmanship cybernetic (chosen at character creation) -Chaplain Novice Chaplain novice is battle brother who embarked on a road to one day become full fledged Chaplain they lack iconic skull helm and Crozius but often already decorate their armor with images of skulls representing they role. '''Aptitudes: ' '''Weapon Skill, Fellowship, Offence, Leadership, +One of players choice '''Starting' Talents: 'Two Weapon Wielder (Melee, Ranged) '''Abilities: ' * Spiritual Bulwark: Half the amount of Insanity Points (rounded down) suffered by members of the kill team '''Standard Issue Equipment: Astartes Chainsword or Chainaxe, Bolt pistol with fire selector 5. Join Deathwatch Upon joining Deathwatch Space Marine gains Forbidden Lore (Xenos) Skill